How to Make a Sociopath Feel
by KelseyKawaiixo
Summary: The 'boss' (Aiden Gonzalez) of the third Street Saints, a 6 foot Hispanic Sociopath, has hardly ever felt empathy towards others, even as a child. This was due to his father(Ron Gonzalez) being shot before him at six years old in Shivington...(more in story).
1. Chapter 1

The 'boss' (Aiden Gonzalez) of the third Street Saints, a 6 foot Hispanic Sociopath, has hardly ever felt empathy towards others, even as a child. This was due to his father(Ron Gonzalez) being shot before him at six years old in Shivington, while picking up some wine for his mother at Brown Baggers. Never forgiving herself, Gloria Gonzalez (a neat and tall woman of, at the time, 35) abandoned her child to start a new life outside of Stillwater and forget about her past. Aiden never heard from her again.

Aiden was raised by his grandmother until he was eighteen, and she passed on. Before she passed on, Aiden's grandmother, Sylvia Gonzalez, asked her grandson did he love her. Aiden replied with a stern "Of course", though he wasn't sure. Sylvia had noticed signs of a lack of communication skills & empathy in her grandson when their dog died.

Aiden joined The Saints at nineteen, and by 23 was the leader himself. There he felt alive, more so than he had ever felt. He had money, a beautiful home, people ready to serve his every need. Though he felt something was missing. What could it possibly be?

Aiden sat in the drivers seat of his brand new Zenith, caught in a daze. He had found himself thinking about Carlos again, though he wasn't sure why. Why did he feel so bad? He had never felt this way before. He coughed a little, having caught a cold fighting some Ronin in the rain the day before, before letting out a small sigh. He switched the car off, knocking the stupid rap song that was blaring off in the process. He opened the car door, threw his legs out and sat there for a moment, running a hand through his thick, black hair that he had cut a few days before.

He locked the car, then jogged up the steps that led to his home. He stepped inside, then found his apartment. Number two of the three apartments available. He didn't really associate with his neighbors. They seemed too bland in his opinion. He did find one of them, Emma, useful though. She was a drug dealer, and she knew Shaundi because Shaundi slept with her ex boyfriend. Nonetheless, if any of the crew ever needed drugs; he could get them cheap enough. He didn't understand why Shaundi was so sexually active. When Aiden had questioned her about Emma's ex Bob, she shuddered and explained she didn't know he was in a relationship. Aiden didn't understand how people did that. Cheat. He didn't plan on being in a relationship anytime soon, but he could imagine he would never cheat while in one.

He twisted his key in the lock, then stepped inside, switching on the main light which illuminated the whole downstairs. He coughed once again, covering his mouth with his arm before closing the door behind him and locking it. He realized he left his gun case in the car, but shrugged. He had more in the safe in the downstairs bedroom, unoccupied of course. He often wondered that if he did ever fall in love, would that room be occupied by a child. He scoffed at the thought. No way. He made his way inside, setting his keys on the counter in his kitchen. He recently had the place renovated. He wanted something more modern. It cost him a lot of money, but he was glad he did it. Though he shared the apartment with himself only, it was nice to have something like that to come home to.

He made himself a ham and cheese sandwich, and covered it in mayonnaise. After finishing, he washed the plate and set it on the drying rack Shaundi had purchased for him. She said it made him look neat, while being too lazy to dry it and put it back in the press. He smirked, remembering that. He took a bottle of water from one of his two fridges and placed it on the counter beside his keys. He lifted his t-shirt over his head and threw it on the couch by the pool table. It missed, and draped over the poor table. His eyes traced the room.

It was one large room, containing a seating area with a pool table and a bright, pink SAINTS neon sign that Pierce had custom made for him while he was making one for himself. Then there was the kitchen area, which had a fuck tonne of counters he never bothered to count, multiple presses, two fridges and marble columns. He also had his cooker, which was hardly ever used, and a massive fan hanging over it. He also had an island in the middle of the kitchen area, where he kept his knives, spoons and forks. Most of the presses/cabinets weren't occupied, they were mostly space fillers. Beside the kitchen was the spare room mentioned earlier. It in there was two small couches, his computer a few plants for decoration, his gun safe and his money safe, and a spare wardrobe in case his one became overflowing, which he doubted. Then of course, his dining area. He usually ate there alone, but sometimes Gat and Aisha would come over for some Chinese or Japanese take-out, or Shaundi would arrive with some Apollo's. It was a massive, pine table with 7 chairs.

Then the bar area. With five chairs lining it, it was the most fanciest bar he had ever seen. Of course, whenever he felt like a beer, he would make some himself. Shaundi usually made herself comfortable with a glass of vodka and coke or slim gin and tonic when she came over.

Over by the massive staircase was his sitting room area, where he watched multiple episodes of Night Blade (his secret guilty pleasure) and Dexter, as well as Criminal Minds. He was surprised to learn he quite liked Criminal Minds. His television was a massive 110 inch plasma screen TV, with built in speakers to make it more cinema-like. His fire was usually always burning when he was watching TV. The main lights were usually out, too, leaving his two wall laps on. The massive windows were covered by dark blue curtains, which complimented the windows, in his opinion. He never had them open, because he just wasn't bothered. It was way too much effort on his part.

He noticed his landline flashing. One new message. He pressed the button. Shaundi. "Hey, boss. Pierce and I are heading out for a few beers tonight. If you'd like to join us, we'll be in the nightclub in Nob Hill. Bye". Aiden thought about it for a moment, before deciding he wouldn't join them. He lived in Adept way, which wasn't too far, but he was way too tired. He picked up his t-shirt and made his way upstairs.

His upstairs he found quite unusual. There was no rooms, the entire upstairs was his bedroom. He had a massive bed, he wasn't even sure what size it was. He had two vanity's either side with his bottles of aftershave in both and a few cans of half used shaving cream. Across the room was yet another 110 inch plasma TV, in case he ever felt like TV in bed. He had a DVD player attached to this one. His Jacuzzi was close to his bed, then his sink beside it. He had a small, boxed off cubicle where his toilet was. His wardrobe and three drawers that contained his clothes and shoes were lined beside the cubicle.

He threw water on his face, brushed his teeth then looked in the mirror. Before him he saw a simple man. Though he was wrong. He was the leader of The Saints, he had killed people. He was the reason Carlos was dead. He shook his head, shaking the thought away, and ran a hand through his hair once more. He took of his track pants and socks and shoes, organizing them neatly on one of his dressers. He flopped down on his bed, picking up the closest newspaper he could reach. He flipped through it. All news about gangs or the local stores that were holding discounts. This was dated three months back. His eyes found the paper that featured Carlos's death. He found himself reaching across to grab it. His eyes scanned the page, it had made it to the front. He read each word twice, taking in the horror in which he had caused. He threw it across the room angrily, throwing himself back and trying to divert his mind.

He decided to think of the people who were _alive._ The ones he should have been worried about, right? There was Gat. Practically his best friend. Gat hadn't noticed Aiden's fascination with killing. Probably because he had one too. Himself and Gat seemed one in the same. 'Sociopath's' as the news sometimes called them. Aiden knew this was true. He had researched the definition the first time he heard it. Gat had scoffed as they sat on Aisha's couch one rainy morning, discussing their next move on the Ronin. Aiden felt attracted to the word, like it was calling him.

He had found himself in an internet cafe that very day, researching all possible terms of the word. He could definitely relate, and so could Gat. Gat was in denial, Aiden presumed. Aiden was not. He knew people knew this of him. Ever since he witnessed his father's gruesome end, and his mother abandoned him, he hadn't felt much pity on others. His feelings seemed to be washed away. He preferred it like that. Though lately, these thoughts of Carlos had him thinking he was changing. Morphing his entire personality. He wasn't sure what had him like that.

Anyway, then there was Pierce. He loved taking the piss out of him, making him think he was dumb. He knew when Shaundi was taking Pierce's ideas. He just loved Pierce's reactions too much to let him know this. Pierce was a nice guy. He was slightly unconfident because of the jokes, but he was okay. A good aim, too. He enjoyed working with him, and he definitely made a good choice.

Then Shaundi. Aiden found his heart rate had quickened as soon as he thought of her. There was something about Shaundi that made Aiden feel warm inside. She looked cute with those dreads, and her bandanna, and piercings. As a teenager, Aiden had had one girlfriend. He used her, so his classmates wouldn't think he was gay. She was chubby, with a blonde bob and bright green eyes. He hung around with her at school because no one else was interested in him. She fancied him a lot, she made it so obvious. Twirling her hair in her fingers when speaking to him, fixing bits of his black hair that had fallen out of place, calling into his house. He decided she was a perfect candidate. He asked her out and there it was, a girlfriend. He tried his best to fake love for her. He figured he was seventeen, and it was about time he fell in love. It didn't work. He thought maybe it was her appearance. It wasn't, it was because he couldn't feel.

The fact of the matter was, he felt like he was gaining some sort of attraction for Shaundi. Though he wasn't sure. Shaundi liked him, THAT was certain. He was able to tell. He just didn't want to get her hopes up. He knew Shaundi slept around with many guys, he had met a few. She didn't act like the same around them as she did Aiden. She'd sway her hips a little more, and flick her dreads back off her face, and punch his arm, and invite him out or to play pinball. He wanted to invite her over, maybe bring her on a date and treat her right. He felt like this wasn't his style, he was a sociopath. It was probably just a phase.

He had never imagined himself setting down. Like with Denise (the girl he dated in high school). She got tired of never going on dates or being showed affection. She even tried having sex with him multiples times, but he pushed her off, or said he had to go do something. Shaundi would want sex, Aiden was unsure whether he could give that to her or not. He tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. He watched the clock tick until it was half 1 in the morning. He imagined Pierce and Shaundi were still out, but didn't want to go there in case they weren't. He felt the hunger pangs in his stomach. He sandwich was the only meal he'd had all day. He took a sip of his water, before hearing his buzzer go off. He jumped up, jogging down the stairs and unlocking the door.

Before him stood a drunken Shaundi. He could tell she was drunk by her goofy smile. I gazed behind her. No Pierce. She stumbled past me, lifting up a bag labelled 'Apollo's'. "I brought food" she slurred, struggling to make her way towards the round table. Aiden chuckled, locking the door and making his way towards her. He sat beside her, and she pulled out his favorite: a burger and chips. She pulled out her chicken wings and they munched together in silence. Once finished, she took a drink of her diet coke and stared at him. Aiden licked his fingers, before wiping them in his track pants and raising an eyebrow " what?".

"You need a girlfriend" she giggled, sitting back in her chair, her eyes still transfixed on his. Aiden wasn't sure how to respond. His heart rate had quickened the minute she walked through the door, but it was beating faster now. "How so?" he eventually responded. She eyed the apartment "you live here all by yourself, boss. I mean, don't you get lonely?". Aiden thought about how to respond. Of course he did. He nodded slightly "I guess". She eyed his toned torso, grinning widely "you could get a girlfriend no problem. There was so many pretty girls at the bar tonight. Why didn't you come?".

He grunted as he sat forward, causing her eyes to glisten at the sound he just made. His cheeks flushed as he noticed, but quickly replied with "I don't want a girlfriend, and because I'm tired". Her face fell. Perhaps she was hoping he would say he wanted her. There was an awkward silence, before she finally spoke "Pierce met a girl. He brought her home". Aiden nodded "well good for him, I guess". Shaundi giggled "very good for him. This is his first score since we started going out together". Aiden found himself laughing. Genuinely laughing. For the first time in 16 years. He hid his shock, placing his hands in his track pants pockets and forgetting about it. It felt good to feel happy for once.

The pair ended up sitting on the couch watching Dexter together. Aiden was fascinated by it. He could relate to his, I guess, fascination with killing. Aiden was the same. He only wanted to kill people who deserved it. Did Carlos deserve it, though? He shook the thought from his head once more. Shaundi, seeming to sense his , I guess, upset, twisted her body in his direction. "Boss, is something bothering you?" she questioned, carefully placing a hand on his shoulder. The Hispanic boss sighed, debating whether or not Shaundi was the one to talk to about Carlos. She was. Gat wouldn't necessarily listen. He was so caught up in finding the right engagement ring for Aisha, who was picky enough. Pierce- he didn't know Pierce as well as he knew Shaundi.

Aiden let it all out. He spoke softly as he explained the constant nightmares and thoughts of Carlos. How he was just a kid, around her age, actually. He had learned Shaundi was 19, going 20 in a months time. She didn't say anything for a moment. Then she leaned her head on his shoulder and said "It's not your fault. Carlos lived for the Saints, he died for the Saints. Just like his brother, right? He wanted to be in the gang". He felt better. It's not like he agreed with her statement. He asked him to join, he agreed, it wasn't all on him. It was the fact that he had got it out that made him feel better.

Before he knew it, after a few moments silence, Shaundi was sleeping on his shoulder. She was snoring softly, one hand on his chest, the other by her side. Aiden observed her for a few moments. She was beautiful. Beyond anything he had ever seen before. She made him laugh. Maybe just once, but it was genuine. He carefully lifted her up, making sure not to wake her. He brought her up the staircase and placed her under his blankets, removing her shoes. He hoped she wouldn't mind. He made his way downstairs, but not before pulling a blanket out of his drawer, and fell asleep on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Aiden woke up at his usual time: 10:30 on the dot. He threw the blanket off himself, then wandered over to his kitchen area, switching on the kettle. He proceeded in making himself a cup of coffee. Just as he sat down and took a sip, he heard Shaundi groaning from the room upstairs. He then remembered why he was sleeping on the couch. Oh yes, he thought, Shaundi came over last night.

He found himself back in the kitchen area. He placed his cup of coffee on the counter, then grabbed a bottle of water for Shaundi from the fridge. He reached into one of his many cupboards and pulled out a packet of Rich Tea biscuits. He pulled four buscuits out, then placed them neatly back in the cupboard. He remembered at his 17th birthday party, his grandfather (who was divorced from his grandmother) got so drunk, that he actually invited Aiden to stay. This was unusual, as he never really displayed a liking to Aiden. He wanted the free booze, Aiden presumed. Anyway, he tried to make his grandfather eggs and bacon in the morning (he was trying to be nice), but his grandfather shook his head, pushed the plate onto the floor and puked in the bucket beside his bed. He asked for some water, and sent Aiden down to the local shop where he lived in Sommerset. He had a small, one bedroom apartment ever since his much younger than him ex-wife Wendy took their villa in Santa Ponsa.

Basically, Aiden's grandmother, Sylvia caught her husband, Aka Aiden's grandfather Rolf, in bed with Wendy. Wendy, a tall, slender 30 year old business woman, used Aiden's grandfather for his money. Sylvia moved to a small bungalo in Sunnyvale Gardens after their split, and took an 8 year old Aiden with her. Aiden's grandfather had worked very hard his whole life running his own housing business. So he got a lot of money out of it, and earned a hefty pension. Of course, he met Wendy at his best friend's birthday party a year before Aiden's grandmother found out. Because she was a tall, fit and slender woman who could have been a model, she attracted Rolf almost immediately. She had him wrapped around her finger, and before she knew it, they were planning on running away to Spain together. Their relationship was hidden for a year, while Rolf tried to figure out how to break off his 39 year marriage. After a long day out shopping, Aiden and Sylvia returned home only to find Rolf in bed with Wendy. Needless to say, Sylvia told a 9 year old Aiden to retreat to his room. That didn't stop him from hearing the yelling and swearing, and Rolf trying to keep Slyia off Wendy. Aiden's grandparents didn't speak until Aiden's 17th birthday party, where Sylvia and Aiden learned that he was back living in Stillwater, without Wendy. When asked why, he explained that she had used him for his money, and had convinced him to place her name down on the house first. Therefore, when their year long marriage ended, she got their villa in Santa Ponsa, and he was left peniless. He returned home to Stillwater, slept on the street for three weeks before receiving his apartment, and was severely unhappy. Rolf died three months after Sylvia.

As far as Aiden was concerned, his whole life had been a catastrophe. He was an only child to a man who was shot dead right before his eyes, and a woman who abandoned him to run away from her shitty life without a husband. He often wondered had his mother ever moved on..and where the hell she had went. Of course, his father's mother was the one who raised him. His mother's parents were back in Spain, probably dead, he wasn't sure.

The 23 year old Hispanic made his way upstairs after his little 17th birthday flashback. There Shaundi lay, with her spaghetti strapped crop top sprawled out on the floor and just a black lace bra in view. Aiden paused at the top of the stairs, and for a moment he thought he would fall backwards at the sight. Shaundi flushed a bright red, covering herself with the covers. Aiden pretended to cough (his cold was gone) and placed the water on the vanity beside her, as well as the biscuits. He went to walk back downstairs, but heard "Boss". He slowly turned around. Shaundi was beaming at him, her eyes shining a little. "Stay" she giggled, patting the spot beside her. Aiden approached her cautiously, sitting down beside her.

They talked for a moment, Shaundi asking him about what he was doing that day. He shrugged and said he would probably hunt Shogo Akuji. Shaundi punched his arm lightly, before asking him he would like to take a break and go to the arcade with her. He agreed. "Great!" she giggled, standing up from the bed. Aiden looked away immediately. Though when she bent over to pick up her jeans, he found his eyes trailing back to her. She was wearing a thong. Shaundi was wearing a thong in his bed. He shook the thought from his head, though something made him aroused. He had never been aroused in his whole life, why did she make it happen?

As soon as they were dressed, washed and ready to go, Shaundi cursed. He raised an eyebrow at her. She explained that she had forgot her make-up back at her place. He laughed, and without being fully aware said "I didn't notice, you look great, come on". He unlocked his front door, and said "ladies first". He caught a glimpse of her as she exited his apartment. She had the biggest grin he had ever seen.

They stepped out into the cold afternoon, and Shaundi took a deep breath of fresh air. Aiden smiled a little, unlocking his car which was parked right outside the steps, and they both hopped in. She instantly began rooting through his CD'S. It was pretty much all 80's music, apart from his My Chemical Romance album. "You like them!?" she laughed, showing him the CD case. He nodded, concentrating on reversing without crashing. She eventually found a Reggae song she liked a lot on the radio, and they drove to the arcade. Aiden found parking across the road. As they crossed, she took his hand and pulled him excitedly towards the arcade. Aiden felt a spark of electricity wonder up his arm as she touched it. He was unsure what that meant, but it felt good. She pushed open the glass double doors and instantly arcade music filled his ears. She led him over to the Skeeball machine (naturally) and they took turns playing that for an hour, before moving on to a car racing game. Aiden had had so much fun with her that day. He honestly did. He found himself laughing, smiling, telling joke and listening to jokes for the first time since he was 5.

Before he knew it, it was closing time. He drove Shaundi home, on the way listening to some more Reggae songs. He enjoyed her company, a little more than he should have in his opinion. He reached her home, and she twisted her body to look at him. "I had fun, I'll see you soon". He nodded "Me too, bye Shaundi". She giggled, and he felt like she was debating on whether or not to kiss him, but she didn't. She jumped out, and headed towards her porch. She lived in a small, two bedroom bungalow near where Aisha lived, just across the town. It looked comfortable enough, he guessed. He waited to see if she would get in, which he found quite unusual. When he dropped Gat or Pierce home, he would drive off immediately. He watched as she dropped her keys, then picked them up. He found his eyes trailing along her body when she stood back up. She was quite unusual, he thought. He looked out the windscreen at the orange sky. It was about half 6 in the evening, and the sky was the most beautiful he had ever seen it. He looked at Shaundi, who was now standing in the doorway waving. He waved, then drove off.

As he drove off back home, back to loneliness, he realized something. He _liked_ her.


	3. Chapter 3

A month later, Shaundi's birthday arrived. He didn't know what to get his new found love. He still had not confessed to her, and figured he should do that, but he felt it wasn't enough. Himself and Shaundi had been flirting, or so he presumed it was flirting. His feelings were developing more and more for Shaundi each and every day. Though, he still felt the same about Pierce and the rest of the gang. He found it strange, because himself and Pierce were becoming closer and closer, yet he didn't feel the bond. With Shaundi and Gat, on the other hand, he felt it.

As soon as he woke up, his initial thought was to go to 'on thin ice' and pick her up some beautiful jewelry. Then he thought she didn't wear fancy jewelry. Then he wondered if she would like to, but maybe can't afford it. So in the end, he settled with some jewelry. He done his usual routine, and was ready by half 12 in the afternoon. He drove his Zenith to on thin ice in Mission Beach, stopping to get fuel on the way. He noticed some Ronin sneering about Aisha's death, but he ignored them. He wasn't in the mood to fight. All he knew was that their leader was dead by himself and Gat's hands.

He arrived at On Thin Ice soon enough. He locked his car door, and headed inside. As soon as he walked in, his eyes fell on a crystal necklace behind the counter. He knew she would love it. So he bought it. As he exited the store, his phone began to ring. He picked it from his pocket, and gazed at the caller ID. It was Pierce. He answered it with a "hello?". Pierce explained that some of Shaundi's college friends would be throwing her a birthday dinner at a fancy Chinese restaurant at eight O'Clock, and he wanted to know if Aiden would go. He agreed, and they said their goodbye's and hung up. He decided to give her her beautiful gift at the dinner.

He drove back to his apartment and watched Dexter until half 6. He washed himself in his bath/Jacuzzi, making sure he was very clean. He shaved the forming hairs on his chin, before throwing on a blue shirt and black jeans, along with some Nike sneakers. He sprayed some aftershave on himself, then it was time to leave. Just as he headed towards the door, his mobile started beeping. He looked at the text, which was from Shaundi. She said everyone bailed out of her birthday dinner, including Pierce (who had a reasonable excuse), and it was cancelled. Aiden snorted a little. No way was he letting her down as well. He picked up his car keys, locked his door and rushed down the steps to his matte white Zenith. The rain was battering down hard, so he was thankful his roof was up. He hopped in, started the car and raced off towards Shaundi's house.

When he rang the doorbell and Shaundi answered, she seemed surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?" she questioned, clearly disappointed that everyone had bailed out of her birthday dinner. Aiden smirked "bringing you out to dinner, duh". Her cheeks flushed a bright pink. She thanked him, before inviting him in. She made him some tea, before going into her bedroom to get ready. Aiden expected her to come out in a short, slutty dress. Instead, she surprised him by coming out of her bedroom in a white jumper, which was covered with rhinestones, and some light blue jeans and some block heel boots. He raised an eyebrow. She raised an eyebrow. "You look nice" he admitted, standing up and linking arms with her. She giggled, grabbed her keys off the coffee table and off they went.

On the drive to the restaurant, Aiden couldn't keep his eyes off Shaundi. He was thankful she didn't notice. He almost crashed twice! He was thinking about how beautiful she was, truly. She fiddled with her piercing as they pulled into the parking lot across from the restaurant. She turned to him, thanking him for coming with her that night. He shrugged, said it was no problem, and they headed indoors. Of course, they ran, Shaundi covering her hair with her arms as it was raining.

They spent the whole night laughing, joking and flirting. She ordered the prawn curry while he ordered some chicken curry. They both shared a slice of chocolate cake as well. Aiden found himself falling more madly in love with her as the two hours they spent there passed. He paid, much to Shaundi's protest. "I don't want to go home" she sighed, as they hopped back into his two seater Zenith. Aiden smiled a little as he started the car "You didn't think I was going to let you spent your birthday night alone, did you?". She giggled, putting her head on her boss's shoulder. All the ride back to his place, she stayed in that exact position. Aiden's heart was beating so loudly, he could hear it. He was certain she could, too. As they pulled up by the steps at his usual parking spot, Aiden turned to Shaundi. He was about to admit his feelings when she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. He shrugged "maybe not" he whispered as she slammed the door. He jumped out himself, locked his awesome wheels, and they headed into his apartment.

He switched the lights on as they walked through the door, then threw his keys on the counter after locking the door. Shaundi flopped down on his couch, reaching into her handbag for a magazine. She began to read, it, telling him about the latest celebrity juicy gossip. Aiden had little time for celebrities, or their gossip. As a matter of fact, he didn't care. But he cared when she was talking about it. He watched her, his eyes glistening at her every word. She sounded so excited about it. She was as passionate about gossip as he was about killing. They ended up watching an episode of Dexter. They sat at an embarrassing distance, which made Aiden want to grab her and cuddle with her. His dreams soon became a reality, when she turned to him. "Boss?" she called. "Aiden" he corrected. She seemed surprised, but continued with a large grin "Aiden?". He turned his head to look at her. That's when it happened. She planted a small kiss on his lips. Aiden felt the spark almost immediately, as if fireworks were going off in his heart. He hoped she felt it, too.

He found himself making out with her a few moments later, his hands wandering up and down her delicate arms. He lay down, pulling the gorgeous girl on top of him. She straddled his hips for a moment, grinding against him. Aiden let out a loud moan, which he was embarrassed about, but it felt too good to stop. He had literally never had sex before, it was so new and amazing to him. The brunette leaned her head down, capturing his lips in hers and moving them in a passionate kiss. Aiden placed his hands on her slightly bony hips and began to grind once more. A soft moan escaped her lips, as he grinded harder and harder until he was super aroused. Shaundi stood up, then. Aiden watched her, panting slightly as the new feeling washed over him. She asked him to cover his eyes, no peaking. He done as commanded. When she told him to look, Aiden's eyes widened. She stood before him, completely nude. He sat up, pulling her into him and twisting her around. She giggled as he planted small butterfly kissed on her behind, running his big man hands all over her tummy from behind. She moaned as Aiden reached up to her breasts, fiddling with her nipples with his fingers. He picked her up, too aroused to care anymore, and brought her upstairs. He threw her on the bed, taking in her beautiful body. She bit her lip as she stared at his boner through his jeans. She hadn't seen it all yet.

He pulled off his jeans, and her eyes widened, taking in his size. Then his boxer shorts, and then he was completely nude, too. He lay down, gently pulling her petite frame over him. He rubbed his manhood off her womanhood for a few seconds, before gently putting it in. His eyes rolled back as she began to bounce on him, moaning each time she slapped down. His hands found their way to her behind, groping it and squeezing it. Being a virgin meant he wasn't going to last very long. He felt he should specify. He managed to moan out an "I'm a v-virgin". She giggled, leaned down to his ear and whispered "not anymore". He felt himself getting closer, but he wanted to please her so bad. He wanted to make this feeling wash over her too. He picked up his speed, and before he knew it spilt his seed. He pulled out of her a little too late. He pulled her up to his face, making her sit on it. She moaned as his tongue danced around her clit, and inside her womanhood. She moved her lower half to the rhythm of his tongue, and within minutes had released. She climbed off his face, then made out with him for a few minutes, before they both fell asleep, with Aiden's arm wrapped around her tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks had passed, and Shaundi and Aiden were in a relationship. They hadn't seen much of each other the past two weeks, and Aiden wanted to make it up to her. One Saturday afternoon as he sat with Gat in the hideout, he decided to give her a text to ask if she was interested in going to dinner that night. While he waited, Gat asked him how things between them were going. Aiden kept it brief. It was only nearly two months since Aisha's death, and Gat had literally just proposed. "It's going fine, I just asked her out to dinner, oh hey she answered" he smiled as his phone beeped. Gat raised an eyebrow at his best friend/boss. He was acting so strange. Well, strange for him. Yeah, Gat sometimes gushed over Aisha..but Aiden never even had a girlfriend before. He found himself smiling as he watched his friend open the text. Aiden wasn't smiling, though. " need to talk.." the text read. He dropped the phone, his heart racing. Gat picked it up, his eyes scanned the text multiple times before he chuckled "could mean anything". Aiden shrugged, standing up, shaking slightly. "I'm going to go ask" he replied, walking off out of the hideout.

He found himself sitting in his Zenith, both wanting to rush there and take it slow. What if she wanted to break up with him? He shook his head. He would just move on with his life, keep the Saints intact. He did find himself driving to her home quickly. Before he knew it, he was there. He hopped out of the car, locked it and made his way to her door. She opened it almost immediately after he knocked, her eyes sad. Yep, it was definitely a break-up. She waved her hand, motioning for him to go inside. He stepped inside, and she closed the door gently. He sat on the couch, but she hovered over him, biting her nails nervously. "If this is a break-up can you get it over with?" he asked. He said it bluntly, but he didn't want to break up with her. She shook her head, sitting beside him and taking his hands "I'm not breaking up with you , Aiden. You're breaking up with me, for sure". He raised an eyebrow "what happened?". She sighed, gulped and stood up. She made her way into her tiny bathroom, then wandered out with something in her small hands. Aiden glanced at her hands, but couldn't see what it was as she had it held tightly in her fist. She sat beside him and asked him to hold out his hand. He done as commanded, and she placed the object in his hand reluctantly.

It was a pregnancy test. With two, vibrant pink lines on it.

It took a moment for Aiden to process what the fuck was going on. When he did, he dropped it. She stood up, shocked, as if he was going to hit her. "Fuck.." he whispered, throwing his head into his hands. She began to cry a little, walking away into her bathroom. She returned moments later with some tissue in her hands, dabbing her eyes with them. "What are we going to do?" he asked. "I've booked the abortion for tomorrow" she told him "I'm not ready for a baby". He nodded, agreeing totally. She wasn't. He wasn't, either. They had only begun dating, it wasn't right. She sat with him, crying for a long time. Perhaps she didn't want to abort the baby, but he felt it was right for her. Shaundi so wasn't ready to be a mom. They cuddled for a while, and watched a movie until late that night. When he left, he asked at the door if she wanted him to attend the abortion. She teared up again, and shook her head. Aiden hugged her, which stopped her from crying, and then left.

He seriously couldn't believe she was pregnant. Aiden liked kids. Sorta. Though he wanted it to be right. He would have been there for her, of course he would. It just wasn't the right time. He let out a small sigh as he parked outside his apartment. He stayed in the car for a moment, contemplating what it would be like to be a dad. He couldn't think of it. He went into his apartment block, and bumped into Emma. She smiled gently at him, holding a newborn in her arms. Aiden raised an eyebrow, then motioned to the baby with his head. "I got knocked up" she giggled. Aiden laughed a little, then stepped towards the baby. He stared at it for a moment, not speaking a word. A little human like that could have been his in nine months time. He ticked the little girls cheek, and asked her name. Emma replied with "Tiffany". He smiled at his neighbor, then wished her luck. She thanked him, saying parenthood was the best thing. He agreed with her, then stepped inside his apartment. He found it hard to sleep that night, thinking of children and marriage and such. Stuff he never imagined himself thinking about. He wasn't sure how childbirth worked, but he found himself imaging the moment he heard the cry for the first time. He did eventually fall asleep, though, at half 3 in the morning.

He was awoken in the morning by a loud knock on his door. He groaned, staring at the clock on the wall. He jumped out, realising it was half 12. He threw on some track pants and opened the door to reveal Shaundi. She pushed past him "I couldn't do it" she admitted immediately, breaking down. Aiden closed the door "why not?". She took it that he was mad, so began to sob harder "it has the potential to be a living, breathing human, Aiden! Don't you see that!?". He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him and whispering for her to calm down, that he wasn't mad. He brought her to his couch, made her some tea and cuddled her for about twenty minutes before they decided to talk about what else they could do.

"Adoption is an option" she said, looking up at him, her eyes raw from crying. Aiden nodded "sounds like a better idea". So it was settled, then. Adoption it was. They both agreed to it, said it was definitely happening and then she left saying she was meeting up with Pierce to tell him. Aiden decided he should tell his best friend, which was obviously Gat.

He drove to Aisha's old home, where Gat was still residing a month after her passing. He was doing very well for a man who had been stabbed AND lost his fiance. He tapped gently on the door, which opened about two seconds later. Gat smirked at his friend "come in, what are you doing here? How did it go with Shaundi?". Aiden tensed up, walking in and not responding. Gat raised an eyebrow, but followed his friend into the living room. He sat down, and watched Aiden for a moment, his eyes not looking away for a second. "She's pregnant" Aiden announced, then looked to Gat. Gat chuckled, then realized his friend wasn't joking. "What? No way! You ever hear of condoms, Aiden?". Aiden explained that he didn't expect to have sex with her that night, and they hadn't since. Gat scoffed, not believing Shaundi would go a month without having sex. "What is she doing, then?". Aiden explained that they were heading in the adoption area after she couldn't have the abortion. He agreed that it was best to not keep the baby. Aiden just hoped that they would be able to find a loving family for the baby. Parents who wouldn't abandon it.

Four weeks passed, and Shaundi had just hit 9 weeks pregnant. Aiden was beginning to think she wasn't going to go ahead with the adoption, when she called into him one evening with some Apollo's and news. She told him the adoption agency had found an infertile couple from Adept Way willing to adopt their child. He felt happy that she had found someone finally. They chomped on their Apollo's and talked about their meeting with the couple the following week. Shaundi seemed upset, but Aiden didn't ask why. He thought it would only make the situation worse. He just hoped this adoption thing would work out, for both of their sakes.


	5. Chapter 5

Aiden and Shaundi wore their best outfits to the meeting the following week. Aiden would never admit it, but he was becoming increasingly nervous as the hours passed. He sat on his bed in his best dark blue jeans and a white shirt with his dress shoes staring at his usual track pants which were sprawled across one of his dressers. He let out a bored sigh as he waited for Shaundi's text for him to go pick her up. She was taking _ages._ Eventually, about ten minutes later, she texted him. He stood up, lazily stretched and dragged himself downstairs. He never imagined himself in this situation, but here he was. Dragging himself downstairs at half 8 in the morning wearing his best clothes to put his child up for adoption. He never imagined himself having sex, never mind a baby! But the baby wasn't his. After today, the baby officially belonged to Mr. and Mrs. Jones.

He drove to Shaundi's place, and she strutted out wearing a dark blue knee length dress and some black heels. Her make-up had also calmed down and her dreads were pushed back off her face. "You look beautiful" Aiden smirked at her. She giggled, her face turning red as she slammed his car door shut. She wrapped her seat belt around herself, before they took off towards the couple's house in Adept way.

Their house seemed nice from the outside, but when Aiden and Shaundi stepped foot inside they were even more amazed! The place was small, but it was fancier than Aiden's place! The couple were overly kind, introducing themselves as Derek and Felicity Jones. They told Aiden and Shaundi to take a seat, brought them lovely coffee and spoke of their struggles with conceiving. They specified they had been trying for a baby for 12 years, without success. They had tried IVF twice, but had miscarriages both times, with twins both times. Aiden felt sorry for them. He knew he was doing the right thing by giving them his child. They had been married for 13 years, and said their struggle had been long and hard and they would be forever grateful to the couple before them. Before they left, Shaundi handed them her first scan photo and invited them to her gender reveal scan. They were delighted and agreed happily.

Aiden was impressed. He stated to Shaundi that their baby was going to a beautiful home and a beautiful family. She agreed happily. All her fears and saddness were seemingly gone. Aiden took her to a Chinese restaurant and invited her to stay in his that night. She agreed, and they spent that night together watching movies until early morning..and maybe had a little extra fun, too.

A week passed, and Aiden headed to the hideout. It seemed like forever ago he had a chance to do actual gang business. He stepped inside, and noticed that DJ that was always on the radio..DJ Veteran Child was dragging a half conscious Shaundi out of the hideout. The DJ shot at Aiden, who was taken aback by the sight. Aiden ducked behind a statue, and yelled "You don't think you're going to be able to just walk on out of here do you?". The DJ was clearly frightened, and exclaimed "I am and you are going to let me". Aiden let him leave, but quickly called Pierce and asked him to find some information on where he could be. He jumped into his car after the call with Pierce ended. He was super panicked, but drove carefully to where Veteran Child said he would be. He wasn't there, but Aiden got a kick out of shooting a few Sons of Samedi. He rushed outside, calling pierce who gave him the name of the nightclub where he actually was. Aiden rushed there this time, didn't even switch off his car and burst through the club doors shooting every one of the bitches who were guarding him. Shaundi was conscious now, and looked petrified. Aiden hated seeing her this way. "Let her go" he ordered "Or I'll kill you". "You'll have to get through her first!" screamed the young DJ, pressing his gun to Shaundi's temple and using her as a human shield. Aiden smirked, noticing a flashbang had fallen out of one of his bodyguards pockets. He picked it up and threw it by the wall close to the DJ. He dropped his gun, and threw Shaundi away as he tried to run, but the flashbang still effected him. Aiden aimed for him, then shot him in the stomach and head. The DJ fell to the floor, dead. "Nobody touches my girl" Aiden said through gritted teeth.

Shaundi ran to him, shaking. She fell into his arms, and Aiden wrapped his around her. He sat with her on the ground until he heard police sirens outside. He picked her up and rushed out the back door with her. Once the police were inside, he helped her into his car and zoomed off towards the hideout. Shaundi slept on his shoulder the whole way, shaking in her sleep. He felt terrible, he wished it never happened to her. He hoped she wouldn't lose the baby, he knew she would be devastated. As he pulled the brake outside the hideout, she startled awake and looked frightened until her eyes fell on him. He stroked her cheek gently "you alright?". She smiled a little "I could be better but..still kicking. Thanks, Aiden". He shrugged "meh, anytime". That's when she giggled "what was that about me being your girl, by the way?". Aiden scoffed "well you are, aren't you?". She kissed his cheek, then leaned back. He offered to bring her home, but she said she wanted to stay and do some research on the Samedi and Pierce would bring her home. He told her that if she had any trouble getting home, to call him and he would pick her up no problem. He leaned in, planting a small kiss on her lips before she hopped out smiling like a little girl. Aiden chuckled as he drove off. She was just the most adorable thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Three months had passed, and it was time for the gender reveal. Shaundi was four months pregnant, and they were anxious to just have this baby and get it over with. Shaundi, Pierce, Gat and Aiden waited for Derek and Felicity in the waiting room of the hospital. Pierce and Gat had insited on coming along because they wanted to 'remember the special moment', which Shaundi then disappointed them by saying they were definitely giving the baby to the Jones family, which they still didn't believe. As they arrived, Shaundi was called in. She flicked back her dreads and held Aiden's hand as they were joined by a gushing Derek and Felicity.

Shaundi lay on the bed, squeezing Aiden's hand nervously. Aiden could see the excited couple out of the corner of his eye. They sure were very happy about this. They put the gel on Shaundi's tummy, which she giggled at, making Aiden smile. He watched the screen as they showed them all the four month fetus. The lady guided them through the process, and announced "It's a girl". Aiden felt his heart smash for some reason. He could have had a daughter. Shaundi began to tear up, but quickly wiped her eyes as the couple behind started cheering and jumping around with joy. The ultrasound technition printed out the scan photos and handed them to Shaundi, who shook her head and passed them to the other couple. Aiden noticed her grip tighten as Felicity tried to take them hungrily. She quickly loosened her grip and let her have them.

Felicity and Derek left immediately, gloating about their new child being a girl. Pierce and Gat stood up as a shaking Shaundi and an upset Aiden walked out of the room. Gat noticed, but it was a conversation for later with Aiden. "Well?" Pierce questioned. "It's a girl" Shaundi said, her voice quivering. Aiden looked to Gat, who shot him a reassuring smile. Aiden nodded to him, taking Shaundi by the waist and leading her outside. "Can we all go to the beach?" she asked. Aiden knew it would cheer her up, so of course he said yes. He informed Gat and Pierce, who also agreed to go. They said they would buy some swim gear once they were there.

Aiden brought his girlfriend into the swimming store, where he bought her a maternity swimsuit and himself a pair of swimming shorts. They got changed in the Marina shopping mall's bathrooms and made their way downstairs holding hands. Pierce and Shaundi decided to head into the water to splash around for a while. Gat saw the perfect opportunity to talk to his friend. "So how you feeling about this whole adoption thing?" he questioned. Aiden stayed silent for a moment, before he replied. "Honestly I don't like it" he admitted. Gat nodded "I can tell". There was a silence. The sun was beginning to set, and Aiden stared into the orange horizon before his gaze fell on a small child being taught to swim by her father. She was kicking her tiny legs, and giggling as her father joked and talked baby talk to her. He found himself then looking at Shaundi.

She was the most beautiful woman on the planet. Her hazel eyes were perfect and her mascara really brought them out. Her dreads, which really suited her slim face. Her dress sense, so sexy yet casual. His eyes fell down to her forming bump. Perfectly round, yet still quite small. He thought about the life forming inside her. How it was half him, and half her. He looked at Gat "I don't like it one bit. Shaundi isn't ready for this shit, though. I'll be 24 next month..I'm cool. She's only 20". Gat nodded "I think she wants it just like you do, though". Aiden sighed "It's too late now to keep her. The Jones family have wanted a baby for a long time..it's their time to shine. Not ours". Gat agreed with him with a "I guess you're right". He continued to watch his girlfriend dance around in the water. She seemed so innocent if you didn't know her. She was such a child at heart, and he knew she would have to change if she had a baby. So he stayed quiet about it.

On their way back to his apartment, Shaundi lay her head on his shoulders. Aiden glanced down at her through his sunglasses and smirked. He watched both the road and the orange and pink sky. It reminded him of when he figured out he liked her. "Shaundi?" he called automatically. She moved her head slightly so she was looking up at him. She didn't respond, but he knew he should press on. "I love you" he said quietly, kissing her head. She giggled, nuzzing his arm with her nose before leaning her head back on his shoulder. "and I love you, Mr Gonzalez".


	7. Chapter 7

Shaundi's due date was rapidly approaching. She was a week away from being nine months pregnant when Aiden received a call from Derek. Shaundi lay on Aiden's bed, struggling to catch her breath. "I just want to get it out already" she huffed, trying to sit up one morning. The 24 year old Hispanic chuckled, and helped her sit up. As he went downstairs to make breakfast, he noticed his phone buzzing. It stopped just as he picked it up. 10 missed calls from Derek Jones. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what that could have been about. He decided to make breakfast and wait for him to call again.

He had just finished breakfast and brought it to the table when his phone rang again. He picked it up and answered it swiftly. "Hey Derek, what's up?" he questioned. "We need to have a word with you and Shaundi before we sign the papers tomorrow. There's a – uh- problem". Aiden's heart began thumping in his chest for some reason unknowns to him. "Okay, when?" he asked. "As soon as possible. Today though, please". Aiden agreed, then they said their goodbyes and hung up. He called Shaundi down and told her as she munched on her beans on toast. "Wonder what that's about" she said through a full mouth. He shrugged, not knowing himself. He was too busy thinking about why his heart had leapt like that. Was he hoping to keep the baby? He thought all those feelings were gone.

Himself and Shaundi finished their breakfast and got ready. As a matter of fact, they were now living together. Shaundi had given up her small home to live with Aiden. He had been so happy when she agreed to live with him, and she was so happy he asked. She demanded he take off his track pants and put on jeans, and he obeyed. He never imagined himself following anyone else's orders, that is, since he became leader himself. He couldn't deny her, though. She was simply wonderful. He reluctantly got into his dark blue jeans and a black shirt. Shaundi fixed his collar at the door, then straightened her pencil skirt. They then headed outside.

"I'm nervous" Shaundi admitted, wrapping her seat belt around herself carefully. Aiden admitted he was, too. He was still trying to figure out why he wanted The Jones couple to quit on the baby. He pulled away, and they drove to the couple's residence in silence. Once they were parked in the yard, the door swung open to reveal the nervous looking couple. Aiden took Shaundi's hand as they approached the door, squeezing it gently. She gave him a faint smile, before they were invited inside.

Derek made them some tea while Felicity looked awkwardly around the room. Once Derek returned, they thanked him for the hot beverage. He sat down and coughed nervously, looking to his wife. They were obviously wondering where to start. Shaundi grew impatient "can we just cut to the chase?". "Felicity is pregnant" Derek announced. Silence. Aiden's heart leaped in his chest. What did that mean? "WHAT!?" Shaundi snapped, standing up and knocking over her tea. Aiden gently pulled her back down. "What happens now?" he asked calmly. "We are more than willing to take your child. Felicity is only 3 weeks along, we can handle both". "No" Shaundi sighed "you will treat her like an outsider. She's Aiden and I's baby now. Deal with it. Come on, Aiden". She took his hand, and they left, ignoring the couples pleas behind them.

The car was full of silence until they were almost home. "I'm relieved" Aiden admitted "I'm relieved this happened". Shaundi took his hand and smiled "me too...I..I just got frustrated because I know they wouldn't have loved our baby the same as their own". Aiden nodded, agreeing with her completely. They wouldn't have loved her the same. They wouldn't love her as much as Shaundi and himself did already.

When they got home, the ultrasound photos had been slid under their apartment door. Shaundi grinned as she picked them up, and put them on one of the fridges. "I guess this means we will have to go baby shopping" she giggled, turning towards him. He made his way over to her, kneeling down and pressing his lips to her glowing tummy "mhm". She ruffled his hair, before he stood up and brought her back outside. "Where are we going?" she asked him, an eyebrow raised. "Baby shopping. This has to be done now, not later. You could pop any minute now".

So they made their way towards Mothercare, but not before Aiden took a detour. He felt like he had to face his fears. He was going to be a father soon. He made his way to Shivington for the first time since his father's fatal accident. Shaundi looked to him "where are we-". She cut herself off by seeing the sign that read "Shivington". "Why?" she asked him. "I can't be afraid of anything, Shaundi. If I am, who will take care of her?" he said, motioning to her tummy. She laid her head on his shoulder as he drove silently through Shivington, then stopped outside Brown Baggers. He sat there for a while, remembering the incident for the first time in years. He was no longer afraid. He was no longer a Sociopath. Shaundi saved him. He silently thanked the love of his life as he pulled out of the parking lot and made his way towards the baby store.

While inside, Aiden hadn't a clue what they did and didn't need. All he knew they needed was a crib. Shaundi knew exactly what to get, thankfully. They stocked up on clothes, bibs, cute little shoes for when she was walking, a baby grooming kit, a pushchair, a highchair etc. All would be delivered to Aiden's apartment the following morning. He stopped off at a DIY store and picked up some pink paint. When they got home, he began to paint the walls in the downstairs room. He smiled to himself the whole time, never having imagined painting the room for his soon to be newborn daughter. This was going to be a hell of a ride, but it was going to be so worth it.


End file.
